zathurafandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa.
Lisa Browning is the tritagonist of the film ''Zathura'', but was not in the original eponymous book. She is a teenage girl who doesn't get along at all with her younger brothers Walter and Danny. In the film, she was woken up by her divorced father who asks her to baby-sit her brothers until he gets back but she says that she and her unknown boyfriend are "hooking up" (much to his dismay) at eight. Even after promising to watch them, instead of doing that, she goes back to sleep listening to her own music. That is, until the boys wake her up and warn her that they are in outer space due to titular game after the first turn caused a meteor shower, destroying the living room. For a few turns, she is frozen in cryonic sleep, and she is revealed to have woken from it when she finds the boys and an astronaut are burning the house down. She becomes infatuated with the Astronaut, who is later revealed to be a future version of Walter, her own younger brother (much to her dismay). She is portrayed by Kristen Stewart. Trivia Lisa Browning is the only female character in the film. In the Book The original Zathura book by Chris Van Allsburg (who also wrote Jumanji) doesn't include Lisa as a character. Other differences include the book referencing the Jumanji board game, and when the game ends the brothers end up in a park instead of the House. In the Film Lisa Browning was in her room asleep for much of the film and listened to her headphones during the Meteor Shower, making her not hear the meteors crashing through the roof. After the meteor shower, Walter and Danny came into her room and told her about the game and how their in space. She didn't believe them and got in a Cryonic Sleep until the Zorgons started boarding the house. She turned on all the lights when she was supposed to keep the house dark in space. Lisa was running through the house trying to find a safe spot. The Astronaut told her to relax and she immediately became infatuated with him. After the Robot left the house, it was Walter, Danny, and Lisa in the house. When the house and Zorgons were getting sucked up by a black hole, Lisa got sucked up first. Then when the house was returned back to normal, Lisa returned. After when Walter and Danny stop playing with a football, she told them to never speak of what happened to them all and they all walk towards their mom’s car Relationships Walter Browning :(see Walter and Lisa) In the beginning Lisa did not seem to care for Walter. When Walter and Danny woke her up, trying to tell her that they were in outer space, but she just thought it was night and that they were trying to tell her that she would be late for her date. When they told her that they were really scared she softened up and told them to hurry up. When she was frozen Walter seemed to be panicking. When she was unfrozen and she put out the fire that they were suppose to have she screamed at Walter and Danny for putting the house on fire. When the game was over and a black hole came, Walter was standing at the edge of the house where the black hole could suck him in, Lisa stood up and ran to him and pushed him down to the floor, trying to protect him, but she got sucked inside instead. When everything was back to normal, Lisa, Walter and Danny were heading over to their mother's house. When Lisa went outside she looked at Walter and said that they should never speak of how she fell for the astronaut and how it really turned out to be her younger brother, Walter. Walter agreed and asked her if she really thinks his eyes are gorgeous, he laughed and she turned her head to look at her younger brother. Danny Browning :(see Danny and Lisa) The Astronaut : (see Lisa and The Astronaut) Lisa first met the Astronaut when the house was under attack by the Zorgons. She was scared but the astronaut assures her to trust him and that everything will be okay. Lisa, taken by surprise by his blue eyes, agrees with him and tells him that she will never leave him. He leaves to take out the Zorgons, and Lisa takes shelter with her brothers. Lisa—having become infatuated with the Astronaut comments on feeling safe and protected by him, noting also that "He has such gorgeous eyes", much to Walter and Danny's dismay. Walter, tells her to not to try to get so close to the Astronaut but she doesn't listen. It isn't until after Walter wishes for the Astronaut to have his brother back, who happen to be Danny, that she's shocked to realize that the Astronaut is her younger brother Walter, from 15 years into the future. Quotes * "SHUT UP, AND LISTEN TO ME!! Dad put me in charge until he got home, which means you guys need to do what I say. Do me a favor. GO DOWN STAIRS AND STAY OUTTA MY FACE." * "You guys actually set the house on fire!" * "I'll never leave you." (To the Astronaut.) * "He has gorgeous eyes." (About the Astronaut.) * "Lisa, is upstairs!" (After dropping a piano on a Zorgon) * "Oh my god!, and I wanted to..." (Realizing the Astronaut was an older Walter.) * "We never speak of this! Okay?" (To her brothers after they're back home.) * "Still think I have gorgeous eyes?" (Walter poking fun at his sister.) Image Gallery Lisa_2.jpg 77a7542393 55227045 o2.jpg Josh-hutcherson-and-zathura-a-space-adventure-gallery.jpg Hahaha-1.jpg Zathura-3-kristen-stewart-7275766-960-540.jpg Kszathura2.jpg Lisacap107.jpg Lisacap109.jpg Kszathura3.jpg Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Zathura Category:Movies Category:Humans